


Night

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, the last time i post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: It has been a normal night...





	Night

****

It was very early and still dark. Lars got up and fumbled around the bedroom, he didn’t turn on the light, Mei was still sleeping and he didn’t want to wake her up. He stubbed on something and cursed in silence. Suddenly, the light turned on, a sleepy Mei smiled at him.

“Were you looking for this, Bunny?” she asked him giggling and holding his underwear.

Lars nodded and took it. Mei looked away to give him some privacy. She smiled when she saw her bra hanging of the wardrobe’s door and her panties lying on the floor’s bedroom.

“We made a mess last night” she said pointing at the clothes.

“It looks like” he said taking the underwear and putting it in other place.

“Where are you going? It’s too early”

“I’m going to drink some water”

“And you need to get dressed for that?”

“I am just wearing this. I’ll be back in a minute”

Because one thing was being naked in the bathroom or in the bedroom and other very different was walking around the house like that, it wasn’t the same, he thought. She looked at him while he got out of the room.

Lars found a pile of clothes on the floor: a skirt, trousers, a blouse, a shirt, a pair of socks, a pair of high-heels and other of shoes, a suit jacket, a sweater and a tie. He took them and put them on a chair.

That night, he arrived late from work, she was waiting for him. He thought she looked so beautiful. They had dinner and later, she told him, she would give him a massage; he was so tired that he accepted. But instead, they started a kisses and caresses session. They took their clothes off in their way to the bedroom. He smiled when he thought about it.

Mei could be so cute and sweet, but she perfectly knew when to be sexy and how to seduce him. On the contrary, Lars was discreet in public, but affectionate in private and even passionate; besides, he was crazy for her, so he forgot he was tired when she started to kiss him.

He returned to the bedroom and lay next to her, he hugged her from behind. He realized she was still naked and awake. He kissed the back of her neck tickling her. She turned around to cuddle him; he wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you” she said and kissed his neck.

“I love you too” he whispered kissing her head.

They didn’t know what time it was, they didn’t care. What it mattered was that they were in each other’s arms, and they felt loved and safe.  


End file.
